Daedalus II Cruiser
=DAEDELUS II CLASS ASSAULT CRUISER= BACKGROUND After the conclusion of Space War One, the UN Spacey began a wide ranging fleet reconstruction program. Other than Zentraedi and Meltrandi ships, few UN Spacey ships survived the war. Unlike with the first generation of UN Spacey ships, Earth's understanding of Overtechnology had come a long way. The decision was made to create new designs, that would better be able to utilize Overtechnology, as well as incorporating tactical lessons learned during the previous years. One of the first new designs was the Daedalus II. Based on the concept that the original Daedalus was tasked for once it was attached to the SDF-01. Zentraedi and Meltrandi ships have powerful defenses and a strong outer hull. However, internally they are rather weak, the emphasis on combat outside the ship. The Daedalus attack performed by the SDF-01 took advantage of this weakness. By ramming the enemy ship and puncturing the hull, then firing massive amounts of reaction warheads internally, the Daedalus could destroy a much larger enemy ship. The Daedalus II uses the same combat doctrine. It has four forward bays that open to reveal a combination of reaction warhead systems and mecha bays. The ship is built along a similar design concept as the earlier ARMD Space platforms. The Daedalus II is built to ram enemy ships, open the bays, and release the reaction arms, or perform boarding actions to take over special targets. The ship is equipped with a large contingent of ground mecha for its primary purpose. It has a relatively small contingent of VF fighters as a trade off. In 2036 when the Burado Zentran/Meltran fleet attacked, the Class ship herself, Daedalus II, successfully attacked and destroyed the lead Ultra-Heavy Cannon ship leading the advanced forces. In 2037, when an accompanying Meltran fleet attacked, the second ship, Prometheus II was instrumental in leading to the ultimate victory of the UN Spacey forces. RPG STATS Vehicle Class: Daedalus II-class Space Cruiser Type: Space/Atmospheric Assault Cruiser Government: United Nations Government (Earth) Manufacturer: OTEC & UN Spacy Moon Base Apollo L-5 manufacturing station Crew: 1150 (50 Officers, 800 Crew, 300 Combat troops including Pilots) Operational Deployment: 2016 MDC BY LOCATION: Converging Beam Cannons (10) 500 each Medium Missile Turrets (12) 200 each Retractable Laser Turrets (30) 150 each Small Airlocks (12) 200 each Large Airlocks (12) 400 each Forward Hangar Doors (4) 2500 each Side Hanger Doors (4) 1000 each (1) Starboard Amidships Sensor Cluster 1000 (1) Port Amidships Flying Bridge 1000 (1) Forward Main Bridge 1150 (2) Primary Hull 11000 (3) Main Engines (2) 5500 each (3) Booster Rockets Assembly(2) 3200 each (3) Retro Rockets (6) 500 each (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 2,500 each NOTES: #Destroying the Main Bridge and the Flying Bridge will likely kill the command staff . The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the Starboard Amidships Sensor Cluster will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-1S Strike Valkyrie. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the frigate out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The crew may evacuate in escape pods. The ship itself will be a floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will still be able to maintain altitude. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed (sublight): 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): 0.01 speed of light (1,600 miles per second) Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: '''Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. '''Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated 10 year life span, which can be extended with regular maintenance and overhauls) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 675 m (2214 ft) Height: 93 m (305 ft) Width: 149 m(488 ft) Weight: 842,000 tons (standard) Fold System: OTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Fold Cluster Sublight Drive: Shinsei Industries/Agar Heat Pile System Gravity Control System: Internal Main Engine: OTEC/General Galaxy Heat Pile System Auxiliary Engine: '''UN Spacy Rocket Motor Cluster x2, retro rockets x6, numerous vernier engines '''Radar System: Advanced Search and Targeting Radar WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'DAEDELUS ATTACK:' The most powerful offensive attack comes from a maneuver first used in a moment of desperation by the command crew of the SDF-01. The Daedalus II accelerates to a specific speed, then rams the targeted ship, such that the entire front quarter of the ship is buried in the superstructure of the enemy ship. The front four bay doors then swing open. The Daedelus II can then fire offensively into the ship attempting to destroy it, or it may attempt to board the ship and commandeer it. The four forward bays contain many heavy and some ultra-heavy reaction missile tubes. The bays also house the majority of the destroid compliment, giving them a ready firing point or entry point into the enemy ship. An alternative attack method (and less effective) is to open the bays and fire the weapons systems into open space against an enemy. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Boarding, Capture, or other Special Operations #*'RANGE:' The ship must be collide with the intended target to such a degree that the forward quarter of the ship is completely inside the enemy target #*'DAMAGE:' Various depending on attack method. The first damage roll is from the collision. 1d4x2000 M.D. for collision damage. An Daedalus attack with a standard destroid compliment is 4d6x10,000 M.D. Without mecha, the damage is 3d4x10,000 M.D. An attack in open space without a collision is 1d6x10,000 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once per 4 minutes (16 melees). #*'PAYLOAD:' Ten attacks can be performed before the ship needs to undergo structural repair and resupply of its heavy weapons. #'LIGHT CONVERGING BEAM CANNONS (4):' Located on the forward half of the Daedalus II, the converging beam cannons are similar to those on the remodeled SDF-01. Designed as heavy anti-warship weapons, they pack quite a punch, making the small ship quite powerful. Each cannon is mounted on a heavy turret capable of 360* rotation with 180* arc, the turrets are slow making them unsuitable for anti-fighter work. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 30,000 miles in an space. 15,000 miles in an atmosphere #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1000 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE: Each cannon can fire 2 times per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. #*'''PAYLOAD: Unlimited. #'MEDIUM MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12):'The Cruiser is armed with twelve medium missile launchers which are primarily intended for anti-aircraft defense. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'RANGE:' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED:' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 3D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 2, 4, 6, or 8 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher holds 8 missiles. Once the missiles are expended the launcher is reloaded within 1 round via an automated system. The reload system holds 40 missiles per launcher. #'ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (30):' arrayed with four on the port and starboard sides and four situated towards the front of the vessel. The anti-mecha lasers are designed to defend against any close in threats to the Daedalus II. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'RANGE:' 60 miles (96 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4x20 M.D. each. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each laser can fire four times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Daedelus II was equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the Primary Hull) can supply energy to it. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the cruiser is equipped with Shinsei Industries/Agar Heat Pile System engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 2 maximum due to hull stress. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the Daedelus II was equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). *'MAIN' BRIDGE' AND FLYING BRIDGE:' This is the heart of the ship. These two areas control and monitor external and internal communications, sensory data, and weapon systems. Computer generated graphics, plotting arms, and superimposed holograms, can display a complete visual image with accompanying data regarding an enemy target. Voice activated Holographic displays are tied into the command area and spring to life at the commanders behest. The Main Bridge usually controls the ship, while the Flying Bridge directs Fighter and Destroid activity (launching and flight control). Both Bridges are fully capable of directing the activities of the other in case of emergency. *'RADAR/RADIO JAMMING:' Coordinated through the Bridge, the ship can jam an enemy's Radar and Radio system. Range is a 10 mile area up to 10,000 miles away. *'LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS:' The Daedelus II Bridge was equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000-mile/3,200 km range. *'INTERNAL SENSORS:' Coordinated through the Command Center, sensors monitor temperature, radiation, motion, and chemical make up of the life support systems. The system can detect Human size contacts, smaller units do not usually set off the sensors. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The impressive communications array of the cruiser can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'MEDICAL FACILITIES:' The Medical bay is a fully manned, very advanced facility. There are always several M.D.s and Nurses on duty at any given time. The facilities give the a bonus of +25% to any medical related skill check. *'LABORATORY:' The laboratory is able to give data on a wide variety of areas including chemical, biological, spectrographic radiation, sound analysis, and is capable of specimen storage and audio/visual data recording. The facilities give the a bonus of +25% to any SCIENCE related skill check. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The Daedelus II had sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 1150 people for up to 2 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 3,000 people at one time. The ship contains enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 2 years (with recycling). *'MECHA BAYS:' Numerous large and small storage areas for the ships mecha can be found scattered all throughout the hull. *'WEAPONS ARMORY:' These bays hold the weapons for foot units. They typically contain 3d4x100 laser rifles, 2d4x10 laser pistols, body armor, and other miscellaneous items to fully outfit a foot soldier. *'AIRLOCKS:' Scores of airlocks can be found on most levels of a ship, especially where mecha is stored. A typical airlock can release up to 4 Valkyrie sized units in one minute.' NOTE:' It takes an airlock one full minute (4 melees) to fully cycle. MECHA COMPLEMENT: *'VF-1R Valkyrie: '''48 (4 Squadrons) on active status *'HWR-00-Mk II Monster:' 6 *'MBR-04-Mk IV Tomahawk:' 40 *'ADR-04-Mk X Defender:' 16 *'SDR-04-Mk XII Phalanx:' 32 *'MBR-07-Mk II Spartan:' 32 ADDITIONAL VEHICLE COMPLEMENT: *'Star Goose Shuttles: '4 *'RC-4E Recon Shuttles: '''2 ----